The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological progress in IC manufacture has produced several generations of ICs, and each generation fabricates smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. Currently, the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology nodes for higher device density and better electrical performance, and three-dimensional designs, such as fin-like field effect transistors (FinFETs) are employed. Cleaning processes and wet etching processes are important in manufacturing ICs with nanometer scale features. A variety of cleaning apparatuses and wet etching apparatuses have be proposed by tool vendors, but conventional techniques have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.